Current day active pixel image sensors are typically built on either p- or n-type silicon substrates. Active pixel sensors refer to sensors having an active circuit element such as an amplifier in, or associated with, each pixel. CMOS refers to “complimentary metal oxide silicon” transistors in which two transistors composed of opposite dopants (one of p-type and one of n-type) are wired together in a complimentary fashion. Active pixel sensors also typically use CMOS transistors, and as such, are used interchangeably.
The CMOS sensors built on p-type substrates typically contain a higher level of circuit integration on chip due to the fact that the process is derived from standard CMOS, which is already fully developed and contains all the necessary devices and circuit libraries to support this high level of integration. Unfortunately, these sensors suffer from high levels of pixel-to-pixel cross talk that results from the lateral diffusion of minority carriers within the p-type substrates on which they are built. On the other hand, CMOS image sensors built using processes derived from typical interline CCD image sensors, (wherein the focal plane is built in a p-well on an n-type substrate), have much lower cross talk due to the elimination of lateral carrier diffusion as a result of the vertical-overflow drain (VOD) structure. For these devices, color cross talk is primarily optical as limited by the transmission of the overlying CFAs.
Although there have been several recent proposals to reduce the electrical cross talk within the silicon substrates for CMOS sensors built on p-type substrates, (U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 60/721,168 and 60/721,175, both filed on Sep. 28, 2005), the cross talk can not be reduced low enough using these techniques for certain applications. And although a CMOS process could be developed on n-type substrates, it would require the complete re-engineering of all of the support circuitry and devices. It would also require that the AC ground plane, in this case the substrate, be biased at the VDD supply voltage, which is not desirable from a noise point of view. N-type substrates are also more difficult to getter than p-type substrates, which can result in a higher level of dark current defects.
Therefore, there exists a need within the art to provide a CMOS image sensor with reduced cross talk while maintaining all of the current advantages and level of development of existing mainstream CMOS processes.